


Sunshine

by 4livlivlivliv4



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4livlivlivliv4/pseuds/4livlivlivliv4
Summary: *spoiler warning for 707 Route and Jumin Han route**inspired by @toxic.tc_cosplays on tiktok*Saeyoung Choi was the head of a company. He had a childhood friend he met through Church, Jihyun Kim, who always prefered his artistic name, V. V was able to pull strings that launched Saeyoung from being a young computer prodigy to head of a coding and programming multibillion dollar company, Windowscoft. The price for this favor? Saeyoung was to join the RFA, a charity foundation started by V and his fiance Rika. They wanted to put good into the world, their hearts warm and pure. It was a beautiful contrast to the cold soul of Saeyoung, however the two always managed to draw the best from Saeyoung. Rika especially was like a sunbeam, pumping her warmth into Saeyoung with no price. She was kind just to be kind.It had been 2 years since Rika passed away. Saeyoung felt like his world had gone cold.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The sun was warm against the grass, as if it was coating the earth with a new sense of purpose. There was a small breeze dancing between the leaves and around the flowers, creating a small rustle that echoed through the hilly meadow. A small cat laid on his back, its calico fur rubbing against the grass, blissfully purring. The young man climbed the hill, his striking orange hair moving in the breeze. He adjusted his yellow glasses and looked apon the figure in front of him. She stood with a specific posture and grace, one of innocents and a childlike hope. Her blond hair moved subtlety with the wind. Her hands stood folded in front of her, the cat in front of her feet. Saeyoung stood in his place, observing her. She looked out at the endless sea of grassy meadow in front of her. The sunflowers had a captivating way of complimenting her otherwise lack luster brown dress. 

"I hope you don't mind meeting me out here. Its a lot more beautiful I think."

Saeyoung jumped from his thoughts, his face stoic as normal. His business man expression hid the cold sadness numbing his mind. She turned to look at him, her rosy cheeks and soft smile were a strong opposition to him. He felt a small smile pull at his cheeks as he walked to her. She was bright and sunny enough to numb his mind. 

"You are always so serious, Saeyoung," the girl looked down at her feet, the cat was now moving its sleek body towards Saeyoung. The cat's brown and orange spotted fur was slightly matted now, but it didn't seem to mind. "I got you this cat. It always makes me sad that you don't have many people in your life other than V and myself. Won't you love her?"

Saeyoung looked down at the cat. He questioned if he could care for a living thing, seeing as how he couldn't manage to care for his own family. The cat rubbed her body on Saeyoung's legs. Without realizing, he bent down and ran his hand down the back of the cat, the fur clinging to his black suit.

"I'm not sure what I would name her." 

"Anna the 4th. I already picked." Again with her cheeky grin. She always seemed to know what Saeyoung was going to say next. 

"I love it. Thank you, Rika." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The gentle taps of heels clicking against the tile floor echoed as the level minded assistant made her way to her office. Her brows were furrowed as she carried a large stack of papers in her arms. She walked into her boss's office, her anger radiating off of her. The sunlit office was walled with windows, making her dark brown hair look more auburn. She slammed the papers down on the desk, pushed up her glasses, and adjusted her black pencil skirt.  
"Mr.Choi, these documents all need your signature and the itinerary for your trip needs your approval." 

Saeyoung turned around in his office chair, looking at his assistant. Her obvious exhaustion and anger didn't phase him.  
"Thank you, Assistant Kang. " 

Jaehee Kang turned to leave the office, planning to get her 4th cup of coffee.  
"Oh, and Assitant Kang," Saeyoung called out, his voice icey, "come to the penthouse at 9 tonight. I need you to watch Anna when im gone." 

Jaehee bit her tounge, avoiding saying something offhand. She hated that cat. Not only was it absurd with hints of melancholy that Mr.Choi loved a cat more than any human, cat hair was a greater nuance for her than Mr.Choi's personal issues. In all the time she had worked for him, Mr.Choi never showed interest in a female other than Anna the 4th. He was quite the charmer when it came to luring in the females of the business world, but the charms only carried monetary value. It was never her business, but Jaehee always wondered if Mr.Choi would work her less if he was happier at the hands of a female, a human one. . 

"Yes. Of course Mr.Choi. I will work on that next coding team hire. It should be ready at the end of the day." Saeyoung waved her off, Jaehee leaving after a quick bow. 

Saeyoung Choi was the head of a company. He had a childhood friend he met through Church, Jihyun Kim, who always prefered his artistic name, V. V was able to pull strings that launched Saeyoung from being a young computer prodigy to head of a coding and programming multibillion dollar company, Windowscoft. The price for this favor? Saeyoung was to join the RFA, a charity foundation started by V and his fiance Rika. They wanted to put good into the world, their hearts warm and pure. It was a beautiful contrast to the cold soul of Saeyoung, however the two always managed to draw the best from Saeyoung. Rika especially was like a sunbeam, pumping her warmth into Saeyoung with no price. She was kind just to be kind. 

It had been 2 years since Rika passed away. Saeyoung felt like his world had gone cold


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 707 route and Jumin Han route  
> Ib: toxic.tc_cosplays on tiktok

Night crept over and round the now darkened city, early morning stalking close behind. Saeyoung sat quietly on the couch, one holding his wine glass, the other stroking his beloved cat. Saeyoung slowly sipped the red wine, the crimson beverage bitter as it traveled down his throat. He had grown accustomed to the bitter taste, it almost reminded him of life in a sickly comoft. His chest rose and fell in careful rhythm, petting his cat in perfect timing. He did everything as if the wrong movement would cause this facade to fall apart in front of him, the mask he wore would slowly loosen to reveal the broken face behind it. His phone began buzzing, its vibrations countering his rhythm. He looked at the messages in the chatroom, the blue and gray bubbles passing in quick time. Saeyoung sat his glass down on the coffee table in front of him, the steel gray complementing the beverage. 

Yoosung failed a test, again. Saeyoung sighed out loud, his chest still moving in a strict rhythm. Saeyoung wasn’t sure what to do with the boy. They only had a years difference in their ages: Yoosung was 21, Saeyoung 22. The difference between them is that Saeyoug was catapulted to the top at a young age, and Yoosung was still a student, a struggling one at that. Saeyoung didn’t want to scold his friend, but felt as if someone had to lecture him. Saeyoung generously reminded Yoosung a potential job in his company was on the line. Zen added in the conversation, mentioning that he felt Saeyoung had unfair hiring practices. 

Thats when she entered. 

Panic flew over the RFA as her name came onto the screen. MC? Who was that? The RFA chatroom had been created by Saeyoung himself, it had to be secure. There was no way someone could have hacked in. Saeyoug felt his hand slow down it’s petting speed and his chest begin to rise and fall in a faster pace. It was like he was kicked in the back of the knees, his balance and rhythm suddenly changed. His eyes peered bullets in the screen, demanding the infiltrator reveal herself. Zen, in his whitty and charming ways, was more concerned with the subject being a pretty girl. Yoosung was panicked, pressing Saeyoung to do something. 

Saeyoung lifted himself from the leather couch, leaving Anna to jump off the couch and wander into his bedroom. He briskly walked into his study, two large computer monitors sat patiently on the desk, collecting dust. It had been nearing years since Saeyoung had sat down to do anything with coding, especially with his hacking escapades. He left that behind him, he could hire people to code for him. A las, he was the only one who had access, and even understood, the complex and one-of-its-kind script that was the RFA Messenger app. He had designed it personally for Rika. It was the last time he had coded something. He started up the computers, the nonbianry running across the screen in green, nostalgic fashion. He sent a quick message to the chatroom, assuring the other members he was going to check on this mole. But what he found out struck him to his core. 

She was in Rika’s apartment. 

Pressed for questions, he began overwhelming her with questions: Who was she? Why does she have this app? How did she find it? Who is this ‘unknown’ she kept speaking of? Zen quickly came to her defense, pressing Saeyoung to stop asking questions, worried she would run off. He had a point, they couldn't risk letting her spill any sort of information to the public, or worse, the people Rika always felt threatened by. Saeyoung pulled up the app he had to watch the cameras in Rika’s apartment. It had been years since they were used, but to his amazement, they still worked. He peered in at the apartment, seeing the door cracked open and a girl standing in the middle of the room. He felt his jaw slowly drop, his lips slowly parting. Saying she was beautiful would be both an understatement and a bold remark for Saeyoung, as he had never once thought such a thing about another soul, other than his precious Anna. He felt a faint blush creep over his cheeks before shaking it away, regaining his composure. He called V, questioning what they should do next. 

“Saeyoung? What is it? I’m afraid my service isn’t very good.”

“V, someone has entered the chatroom. Shes. . .” he paused, worried of how his friend would react to the sudden invasion of someone in his dead fiance’s apartment. “. . . she’s in Rika’s apartment. She knew the passcode.”

“Knew the passcode? Hm.” Saeyoung could almost hear the gears turning as V thought aloud. “Well, we can’t just let her leave. She can’t look around either. Rika has too much classified information.”

“Just log onto the messenger.” That was all Saeyoung said before ending the call with V. 

Saeyoung reverted his attention back to his monitor, his eyes moving quickly as he examined the code flashing before him. He didn’t notice anyone breaking in or reverse coding. She had to have downloaded the app herself, rather than hacking in, however this posed a bigger problem. Whoever managed to download this app for her had to have been very, very skilled. It was a matter of time before this hacker was able to dig deeper. Saeyoung began to run a background check on the girl, starting with her IP address on the phone and working into finding her name, birthday, school, and so on. He was able to find out almost every intimate detail about her life, helping him conclude she is safe. But they had to think of something to keep her from sharing any sort of information she collected already. She could easily ruin Saeyoung and Zen’s reputation, or worse, give information to the people Rika was so worried about. 

V left the chatroom, after having voiced his opinions on the matter. V felt like MC was to join the RFA, taking over for Rika. He was able to cool off Yoosung, suggesting MC was in connection with Rika. Zen was still enthralled a girl was here. Jaehee remained hesitant, worried of what threats this girl posed. Saeyoung was willing to comply with V’s wishes. He had to admit, he was hesitant, but V felt so passionate about his decision, Saeyoung couldn’t refuse. 

And with that, MC joined the RFA.

**Author's Note:**

> I would again like to thank @toxic.tc_cosplays on Tiktok for allowed me to use his concept in this story. Please give him lots of support :)


End file.
